need for speed familiar faces
by danny withrow
Summary: a story about the climax of the game characters with the movie character enjoy
1. the begining

Need for speed : familiar faces

After toby marshal finished his prison time Julia arrived to pick him up so they can go back to Utah to get maverick but after hours of driving on the soft concrete between san fran and Utah a mysterious racers shoots his mustang which was on high speeds waved out of control until it flipped of to the sand and the beautiful red mustang lost it shape and color from being a beauty to a horrible disfigured beast as Tobey saw his life before his eyes and lost consciousness after he wakes up exclaiming : where am I and where is Julia suddenly a young man walks into the room and says : I know you don't know me but we have something in common the racer that took you out is a rival of ours he is man from the bank who was in charge of our loan payments for our garages he took all the money we paid and fled the city to enter a race to pay his own debts after listening to the man he asked about Julia if she is ok and responds that she is fine but the person who wasn't ok was him the collision shattered his ribs and has been in the hospital for a month but Tobey's asks : who are you man and the man says : jack rourke but now lets get you a car, tobey struggles a bit trying to get up and gets dressed then he tries to visit Julia in her hospital room only to find out she left weeks ago and then gets with jack in his Porsche 911 and as jack drives into his garage to see 3 super cars a Lamborghini aventador , Julia's red mustang repaired and modified and dino's Koenigseggs agera but Tobey takes Julia's mustang and modifies it more look like the ford and carol Shelby's mustang but this time painted black with blue stripes and inserts a new never used v 12 engine which is primarily made of a plane engines using Shelby's engine blue prints and present engineering which gives him about 980 hp but as as time gets longer tobeys heart gets more worried about julia since she his been the most loyal to him and has been on his side all the way I mean litlerly she was his right seater but that wasn't the reason since wanted to settle down for while and live a normal life but since all the money is gone and Julia disappeared I don't think that's an existing option for now

Next chapter coming soon if this gets positive views


	2. chapter 2 the fall and rise

Tobey's pov:

I am fueled with anger and power I'm prepared to do anything to get her back even if it costs me my life.

My mind is pacing my heart is racing it's not joy it's not love it's that awful thing called pain as I sit thinking of the day I try to remember his face I can't even determine his race and don't know why jack is helping me but at least there someone to have my back he seems like a nice guy but with a cause.

I'm trying figure out if I met jack before I think it was when I was prison I'm not sure, I called fin to see where he is shockingly said he is back in mount kisco and I'm in san Fran it's a long way but you got to do what you got to do , every guy hopped in his 5 second car and went driving to the highway its not a bad trip but the reason is and of course there was big problem this car is a car that presumably disappeared 4 months ago so I think it must be registered stolen. As jack explains to me that ive been in the hospital for abour six months now and he found out about me after three months of the accident I have no idea if should trust him but for now he is my only hope. its been 8 hours since we left to the open road we are about to enter Chicago I felt there was something wrong with jack when we entered Chicago I asked him why he was upset he explained to me he was in huge debts to the Chicago mafia and wanted to kill him so he had to join a race called the run which its prize was 25 million dollars his debt was 7 million dollars that's why they wanted him dead so bad after he got the money he gave it to the guy from the bank bill wayworth to put it in his saving account and pay the mafia but instead stole the money ran with it and is planning to join ideloneo the biggest race held illegally by the Italian mafia the prize is 56 million dollar I cant imagine how high his debt is to enter such a race which consisted of 350 street racers well its about time they became 352 we contacted sara a business pal and by the looks of it his ex girlfriend she said she will pay the entrance fee and will take 28 percent of the winning she said the race starts tomorrow so we rested in sara safe house because of jacks issue we woke up at 10 am got dressed we were back on the road we got these tablets installed by sara in each car I called fin to check if they will meet us along the route and he said yes he told me someone new joined the crew his name is Dylan and I will meet him soon enough I wasn't really worried but didn't want him to end up dead like pete, the starting line was at a subway stop everyone thought it was a rush hour because 352 car were blocking the road when the light goes green everyone becomes mean as soon it hit green all you could see was smoke it took me and jack about a minute to get out of the smokes since every car was from zero to sixty in seconds the first thing you could here were cop car sirens following us I couldn't believe they arrest 12 cars in less than 5 minutes I was number 312 and jack was 310 he has been in such huge events so he is use to it . it took me a struggle to pass my first ten cars in Chicago then it became easier over time jack was pacing he overtook 35 cars before leaving the state boundaries unlike me I passed 27 cars but there is always a first time for everything it was almost midnight and we were on our way to las vegas until a cop car hit jack and the car was out of the race since he coudnt move without wheels he had to run a mile until I got him now we are in one car I had to call fin so he can hooks up he said he had only my old ford mustang boss he said he could deal with it we stopped at gas station in Nevada springs so he can get the car, fin introduced me to Dylan I thought I saw a ghost I froze a little bit to see he looked exactly like pete turns out he is his cousin he told me he was really thankful for avenging pete and that he will stay with us for as long as it takes to get bill. Jack hopped In the car he was surprised of how well it was restored as if all the parts were original and that the car is brand new with a touch of this century he was glad to drive it felt like he is now ready to win this race. We have lost our lead we had to pass about 70 cars before getting to the borders of Denver we were number 335 and 336 because some racers where arrested on the way, we managed to pass the first twenty cars easily and then all the people who couldn't go pro were in our way it was hard to pass this racer called Gabriel bafter he was one nasty son of a bitch he couldnt go pro because he was known to bash peoples head after the race who over took him he was charged with multiple assaults in 2009 and was banned to enter any racing events in the us , now he is almost broke wife left and is trying to pay the divorce fee and his rent he entered this race to win her back but I don't know to what extent is he planning to get her back and then you have the rich playboy who entered just for fun james king is banned of driving in the state of Michigan because he was caught having sex with a mans wife and a prostitute and the possession of 4 pound of weed while driving since he is a spoiled rich brat he had gotten only 300 hours of community service and a driving ban from the state anyway he is out here to have some fun and get paid while doing it and finally there was bill wayworth number 100 we are gonna get him one way or another. The only place we ever enjoyed driving in was on Denver country side road way since no one owned fast cars in the country side it was a smooth trip we enjoyed the scenery of the countryside it was beautiful but cold it was freezing in the mustang jack was driving we didn't think that we would need a heater in mount kisco since we barely drove that car I told fin to get us some winter clothes and give it to us at dylans family ranch. We needed to eat and have our self some rest we get there dylans family had a lot of questions to ask me since they knew that I didn't kill pete and that I was prisoned although I was innocent we had a nice meal and we went to sleep for 6 hours. We woke up got dressed ate some food for breakfast and we were back on the road luckily every racer did the same thing except bill and the first 10 racers in the lead but we didn't have to catch up with anyone the finish line was at a pier in Miami Florida but they used this weird route which wasn't the easiest route to Miami. we were leaving denver borders until Gabriel bafter came out of no where and took out 7 cars by making them crash into supply truck which caused 4 people dead and 3 severely injured and shot out james kings tires which resulted his car flying in the air and crash landing on the side of the road , I couldn't just leave him to die that's make me the person dino Brewster is a cold hearted son of bitch so I stopped and I couldn't believe he was still alive so I spoke to sarah on the tablet to send me the nearest hospital to me which was 32 km away from the race route so I sat him in the back sit and went racing to the hospital I reached the speed of 170 km per hour in a minute and half in a neighborhood alleys till I got to saint jennas general hospital and told fin and Dylan to take care of him until he gets to the emergency room and then I went in a hurry to my car and drove away quickly I had to call the only person that can help maverick aka liar one although he is banned to fly planes in the us he now flies with a different alias I called him and asked him if he can hook my car to his plane so I can get back on the road faster he was at first worried and then was down to do it so in 15 minutes arrives and hooks me up to the plane it's a scary experience but I think we passed the stage of fear since last times plane hook up. We crossed triple the distance I could of got to in 7 minutes after 35 minutes In the air we got to were jack was and the look on his face was priceless seeing me hooked up to a plane but the most important thing is I had to get the cars wheel to spin at a speed of 210 km per hour so my car doesn't hit all the cars behind it , it was so close to fail until jack was behind my car pushing it until I could remove the hook ups and get my hand back on the steering wheel as soon as I removed the hooks pressed the pedal until it touched the floor and passed 5 cars in less than a minute it was amazing and jack was right behind me we were about to enter Alaska so I told jack we should pass more cars before alaskas check point so we took a shortcut which was jumping of a ramp which would save us about 25 minutes from the other racers I didn't like the idea it reminded me of detriots flying lotus stunt of course I took of the ramp it was fast I think we passed about 40 racers . we are now number 250 and 249 and we are about to hit the icy roads

Sorry for not writing for so long I was very busy in the few months but now im back I hope you like this chapter from familiar faces and please follow it and leave a review


End file.
